SS3 arena champion character presets
This is the list of presets for SS3 arena champion characters. This is designed for hacked save files due to some stats not being able to be acquired without hacking. For instructions on how to hack the game's save file, refer to this page. Information The stats here were gathered through multiple methods: *Items used by arena champions were gathered by using Cheat Engine and searching for values using the same format as the inventory stored in save files. *Visual appearance such as hair type, body color, etc. were gathered mostly without hacks, such as by using color picker to match the color of the character to the arena champions' ones. *Character stats such as health, magicka, height and weight were gathered by making multiple guesses, and if the end results are similar or the same, the data can be considered as valid. The reason why this is more suited for hacked save files is because some items such as certain bosses' weapons can only be obtained through hacking due to them being unavailable in the game's shop. Another reason is that we've found out that some of the character's height and weight are either too high or low to be achieved or impossible to get by normal means, such as The Fearful Prisoner's weight being 162 lb but the game only allows you to choose 161 lb. Some stats are currently impossible to acquire such as alignment values, attribs_tree and talents_tree stats. For some reason, other stats are left undefined such as DNA_tree, theatrics_tree and survival_tree. They might be located somewhere else but as of now it's currently unknown where those values are stored at. What we can conclude from this It looks like most, if not all of the arena champions cheat in a way or another. *They use items and/or spells that are way higher than their own level and not available in shops, and these items tend to be extremely overpowered. The best example of this is The Yeti Project, a level 19 boss, with his yeti club being an artifact, the highest item class with minimum level required of 75(!), which introduces a massive difficulty spike. *Their talents tree seem to skip the lower tier talents when they're assigned higher tier ones. For example, a boss has some points of critical mastery, which is a tier 4 warfare talent. However, they seem to skip out the entire lower tier ones altogether by having no points at all in them. **This is somewhat justified since it's pointless to assign them talents they don't need. It's not like the player would easily notice it anyway without hacking. *Some of them have height or weight that way exceed what the players can use. One might think this might not affect anything besides their appearance, but apparently these are the only appearance stats that affect a character's performance stats. height affects the ability to parry and dodge, while weight affects health and speed. The worst offender of this would be the Undead Great Beast, with height of 12'7 and 897 lb, far exceeding the character creation menu's max limit of 7'8 and 401 lb. This translates to +40% parry, -39% dodge, +40% health, and -160% speed(!). Definitions Items in bold mean that they can't be acquired without hacking. Items in italic are approximations. Items in bold-italic are impossible to acquire without hacking on that boss's level, but available in shops. List of character presets The Fearful Prisoner General DNA_tree approximation: 2_21_27_28_'43'_20_1_1_1_1_3_2_''20'' *Nice human mage (alignment level 1-20) *Level 4 *Average damage 10 *Armor 44 *Health 18 *Magicka 108 *Height 5'9 *'Weight 162 lb' warfare_tree data: 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 arcane_tree data: 2_2_1_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 spells_tree data: 0_36_1 (Gale, Firebolt) Items Holy Clever Cloth Shirt: 2_2_31_1_0_2 Holy Cloth Shoulderguards: 3_3_0_1_0_2 Holy Clever Cloth Pants: 6_6_31_1_0_2 Holy Cloth Wraps: 7_7_0_1_0_2 Holy Feargalstaff: 10_12_0_96_0_2 Holy Cloth Shawl: 11_11_0_1_0_2 Notes *His weight is 162 lb, which is impossible to achieve using the character creation menu (you can only choose 161 lb, which translates to 42.5). It appears that the game does seem to support floating-point values for the bosses' stats as shown by the height values of Boarhide Trader Pigsus, so it's unknown why the developers decided to choose a peculiar value of 43 instead of 42.5. *His weapon is impossible to get without hacking as with many other bosses. *It's unknown why he doesn't appear to have survival_tree data, despite the other characters having it. Boarhide Trader Pigsus General DNA_tree approximation: 1_11_1_34_72.5_95_6_6_1_1_2_2_40 *Agreeable pigman warrior (alignment level 21-40) *Level 7 *Avg. damage 35 *Armor 107 *Health 98 *Magicka 75 *Height 6'9 *Weight 360 lb warfare_tree: 3_3_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 arcane_tree: 0_3_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 survival_tree(?): 3_3_3_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 spells_tree: 0_25_38 (Stenchly Cloud, Command) Items Sombrero: 1_1_0_19_0_0 Boarhide Vest: 2_2_0_3_0_0 Boarhide Shoulderguards: 3_3_0_3_0_0 Boarhide Bands: 4_4_0_3_0_0 Boarhide Pants: 6_6_0_3_0_0 Boarhide Boots: 7_7_0_3_0_0 Burly Pig Rake of the Boar: 10_12_1_95_1_0 Rugged Ermine Cloak: 11_11_11_3_0_0 Xanfar the Haunted General *Nasty Skeletal Elf Tank (alignment level -41 – -60) *Level 10 *Avg. damage 59 *Armor 84 *Health 135 *Magicka 140 *Height 6'4 *Weight 203 lb DNA_tree approximation: 21_6_1_1_60_30_3_3_4_4_4_2_-80 (it's currently unknown if it's possible to make the player character have transparency just like him) warfare_tree: 5_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 arcane_tree: 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_2_0 survival_tree(?): 3_2_3_0_5_0_0_0_0_0 spells_tree: 0_16_15_37_45 (Ice Storm, Ice Shards, Swift Sandals, Hex) Items Unholy Cowl: 1_1_0_2_0_-4 Unholy Clever Cloth Shirt: 2_2_31_1_0_-4 Unholy Warden's Cloth Shoulderguards: 3_3_57_1_0_-4 Unholy Leather Gauntlets of Martyrs: 4_4_0_4_81_-4 Unholy Cloth Pants: 6_6_0_1_0_-4 Unholy Cloth Wraps: 7_7_0_1_0_-4 2x Unholy Necromancy Steel Claws of Necromancy Resistance: 10_12_233_93_232_-4 Note *He seems to have a very odd transparency setting like sagan blobs. DNA_tree doesn't seem to have any settings that are able to change this transparency setting, so further testing is required to figure out which data affects it (1st and 11th values were suspects but quickly dismissed after being tested to not have any effect on it) *Despite dual-wielding two weapons, he doesn't seem to have any points on dual wielding in warfare_tree, which is impossible for players to do since the game will refuse to place the secondary weapon when there's no points spent there. *Interestingly, he seems to have 2 points in Necromancy Mastery in spite of him using frost spells instead. It might be possible that he was meant to use necromancy spells in prerelease versions but was changed. *Also, he has 5 points in sword mastery despite his weapon being oddly classified as mace. This further proves the theory that his weapon was misclassified as such. Obliterator 9000 General *Neutral automaton tank (alignment level 0) *Level 13 *Avg. damage 94 *Armor 0 *Health 225 *Magicka 85 *Height 7'0 *Weight 269 lb DNA_tree approximation: 24_6_1_1_80_50_18_18_'7_7_7'_2_0 warfare_tree: 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_5_0_0 survival_tree: 4_4_4_4_4_4_0_0_0_0 attribs_tree approximation: 1_21_1_1_1 Item Hypnotic Autocannon: 10_12_28_77_0_0 Notes *It's hard to conclude its stats since after The Fearful Prisoner, there's no more hint as to which values are for certain stats trees. It's highly unlikely that the second stat is for arcane_tree considering that it doesn't use any spells. *This is the first boss that doesn't use any exclusive items. Mr. Omazing General *Vindictive dogman mage (alignment level -161 - -180) *Level 16 *Average damage 33 *Armor 279 *Health 91 *Magicka 294 *Height 5'10 *Weight 197 lb DNA_tree prediction: 3_24_1_35_45_35_9_9_1_1_1_2_-180 warfare_tree: 10_10_0_0_8_0_0_0_0_0 spells_tree: 0_16_15_14_13_36_32_47 (Ice Storm, Ice Shards, Frostbite, Chillbolt, Gale, Cure Serious Wounds, Frost Resist) Items Pirate Hat of the Linnorn: 1_1_0_23_80_0 Holy Leather Vest: 2_2_0_4_0_3 Frost Resistant Silk Shoulderguards of the Linnorn: 3_3_224_2_80_0 Frost Resistant Silk Sleeves of the Linnorn: 4_4_224_2_80_0 Unholy Arctic Leather Trousers: 6_6_80_4_0_-20 Holy Leather Boots: 7_7_0_4_0_4 Arctic Cutlass of Frost Resistance: 10_12_80_13_224_0 The Yeti Project General *Neutral yeti goatman warrior *Level 19 *Avg. damage 310(!) *Armor 509 *Health 264 *Magicka 115 *'Height 9'0' *'Weight 535 lb' DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 0_10_0_0_0_0_8_0_0_0 survival_tree: 5_0_0_0_0_0_0_3_0_0 Items Weapon: Frost Yeti Club of Frost Resistance: 10_12_226_97_226_0 Head: Magellan Thracian Helmet: 1_1_168_12_0_0 Breastplate: Spiked Breastplate: 2_2_0_9_0_0 Legs: Spiked Greaves of Quickness: 6_6_0_9_162_0 Notes *This is arguably the hardest boss battle in the game, due to it having a highly overpowered weapon with an artifact rarity level (which means 20x more damage than a common item). Such items are unlocked very late into the game (from arena champion 22 onwards), and since the player still has a very weak set of items at this stage, it introduces an extreme difficulty spike. *One of the strategies to defeat it is to become a mage character, focusing mainly on intellect stats and school of arcane stats that are NOT frost mastery, then use any damaging non-frost spells against it. This is useful to avoid contact with it, thus minimizing the chance of being hit by its mace. Since it doesn't use any spells, this is generally the safest method. Battlemaiden Anna General *Lawful glamourzon rogue (alignment level x - y) *Level 22 *Avg. damage 102 *Armor 625 *Health 191 *Magicka 240 *Height 6'2 *Weight 219 lb DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 0_0_0_0_10_0_0_0_5_0 survival_tree: 10_10_3_3_3_0_0_0_0_0 spells_tree: 0_36_37_44_52_33 Items Sentinel's Myrmidon Chestplate: 2_2_18_5_0_0 Athlete's Myrmidon Shoulderguards: 3_3_112_5_0_0 Grieving Myrmidon Bracers: 4_4_87_5_0_0 Myrmidon Thighguards of the Eternal Warrior: 6_6_0_5_130_0 Bold Myrmidon Boots: 7_7_187_5_0_0 Chimera Short Bow of the Prophet: 10_12_200_59_30_0 Fizzacles General *Neutral sagan blob mage (alignment level 0) *Level 25 *Avg. damage 491 *Armor 267 *Health 185 *Magicka 604 *Height 6'6 *Weight 263 lb DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 0_0_0_10_0_0_0_0_0_0 (lv. 10 polearm mastery) arcane_tree: 10_10_0_10_0_0_0_0_0_5 (lv. 10 magicka regeneration, lv. 10 arcane lore, lv. 10 lightning mastery, lv. 5 essence) theatrics_tree: 0_10_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0 (lv. 10 forked tongue) survival_tree: 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_1 (lv. 1 juggernaut) spells_tree: 0_11_10_9_35_32_40_49_52 (Frightening Bolt, Lightning Bolt, Electric Blast, Magic Orb, Cure Serious Wounds, Regenerate Magicka, Necromancy Resist, Impervious) Items Lightning Resistant Wizard Hat of Dark Crystals: 1_1_230_3_149_0 Silk Shirt: 2_2_0_2_0_0 Silk Shoulderguards of Sages: 3_3_0_2_28_0 Silk Sleeves: 4_4_0_2_0_0 Silk Pyjamas of Lightning Resistance: 6_6_0_2_230_0 Silk Flares: 7_7_0_2_0_0 Lightning Blobulous Staff of Lightning Resistance: 10_12_231_98_230_0 Frost Resistant Silk Cloak: 11_11_226_2_0_0 Note *This is the first arena champion to have a theatrics tree. *Judging by the presence of necromancy resist spell, and its immunity to lightning spells, it's best to stick with fire, frost, and poison to defeat this boss. Sir Brian of May General *Worthy half elf bard (alignment level x-y) *Level 28 *Avg. damage 332 *Armor 740 *Health 215 *Magicka 437 *Height 6'2 *Weight 208 lb DNA_tree prediction: theatrics_tree?: 0_10_10_8_8_3_3_3_3_0 spells_tree: 0_42_38_32_52 (Voice of the Gods, Command, Cure Serious Wounds, Impervious) There's a weird parameter called _which_gladiator in it Items Elusive Chainmail Shirt of Spires: 2_2_47_7_58_0 Holy Chainmail Shoulderguards: 3_3_0_7_0_38 Holy Chainmail Gloves: 4_4_0_7_0_38 Holy Chainmail Pants: 6_6_0_7_0_38 Holy Shredmaster Chainmail Boots of Adoration: 7_7_105_7_105_38 May's Red Special of Big Hair: 10_12_106_99_106_0 Holy Ermine Cloak: 11_11_0_3_0_38 Arglaxx General *Chaotic baboonman tank (alignment level -201 - -220) *Level 31 *Avg. damage 353 *Armor 802 *Health 498 *Magicka 285 *Height 7'2 *Weight 385 lb DNA_tree prediction: 24_6_1_1_85_100_12_12_2_2_2_2_''-220'' warfare_tree?: 10_10_10_10_10_10_10_10_0_2 (lv. 10 sword mastery, mace mastery, axe mastery, polearm mastery, ranged weapon mastery, two-handed weapon mastery, dual wielding, and gun mastery; lv. 2 whirlwind) survival_tree: 5_5_5_0_0_1_0_0_0_0 (lv. 5 acrobatics, dodge mastery, conviction; lv. 1 shield mastery) spells_tree: 0_45_53_31 (Hex, Dispel Magic, Cure Medium Wounds) Items Legion Helm of Duality: 1_1_0_10_63_0 Legion Chestplate of the Boar: 2_2_0_6_1_0 Legion Shoulderguards of Fire Resistance: 3_3_0_6_219_0 Legion Bracers of Two Strong Hearts: 4_4_0_6_146_0 Legion Boots of Leonidas: 7_7_0_6_121_0 Unholy Triangle Shield: 9_10_0_6_0_-200 Unholy Poison Arglaxx's Paw of Epic Battle: 10_12_241_100_186_-50 Notes *Oddly enough, he has 10 points on all of the weapons mastery despite him only using an axe-type weapon. *This is the first boss that uses Cure Medium Wounds instead of Cure Serious Wounds. The Boneslinger General *Hateful zombie goatman rogue *Level 34 *Avg. damage 113 *Armor 1013 *Health 278 *Magicka 330 *Height 6'5 *Weight 204 lb DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_10_0_0 (lv.10 gun mastery) survival_tree?: 5_5_5_5_5_5_5_0_0_0 (lv. 5 acrobatics, dodge mastery, conviction, parrying mastery, elemental resistance, shield mastery(!), immovable) spells_tree: 0_36_45_27_51_43 (Gale, Hex, Pharaoh's Curse, Unfazable, Sluggish) Items Braxis Helm of Necromancy Resistance: 1_1_0_11_232_0 Retarius Myrmidon Chestplate of the Simpleton: 2_2_189_5_211_0 Myrmidon Shoulderguards of Radiance: 3_3_0_5_136_0 Unholy Myrmidon Bracers: 4_4_0_5_0_-50 Myrmidon Boots of the Wolf: 7_7_0_5_143_0 Heavy Bolter Gun of Enslavement: 10_12_0_72_190_0 Note *He's the first arena champion to have an item with a negative effect enchantment. Archfiend Coalbhaal *Bastardly daemon mage (alignment level -x - -y) *Level 37 *Avg. damage 51 *Armor 561 *Health 222 *Magicka 851 *Height 6'9 *Weight 217 lb arcane_tree: 10_10_10_10_8_8_8_0_0_0 (lv. 10 magicka regeneration, arcane lore, lightning mastery, fire mastery; lv. 8 frost mastery, abjuration mastery, illusion mastery) spells_tree: 0_46_33_6_5_4_3_40_39 (Fire Resist, Cure Critical Wounds, Molten Death, Inferno, Incinerate, Dire Fireball, Regenerate Magicka, Regenerate Health) Items Unholy Myrmidon Helmet: 1_1_0_17_0_-50 Unholy Platemail Vest: 2_2_0_8_0_-50 Unholy Platemail Shoulderguards: 3_3_0_8_0_-50 Unholy Strong Platemail Greaves of the Poodle: 6_6_5_8_210_-50 Unholy Platemail Boots of Krill: 7_7_0_8_177_-50 Unholy Grieving Wooden Shield of Spartans: 9_10_87_3_122_-50 Unholy Pagan's Rapier of the Abyss: 10_12_155_11_74_-50 Unholy Demon Wings of Gears: 11_11_0_6_65_-50 Notes *He's the first arena champion to use Cure Critical Wounds instead of Cure Serious Wounds. *Due to him having fire resist spell it's better to not use fire damage spells to attack him. Bladetron v2.0 General *Neutral automaton tank (alignment level 0) *Level 40 *Avg. damage 1012(!) *Armor 365 *Health 552 *Magicka 220 *Height 7'0 *Weight 269 lb warfare_tree: 10_0_0_0_0_0_10_0_0_10 (lv. 10 sword mastery, dual wielding and whirlwind) Items Cyborg Jaw of Blarney: 1_1_0_27_25_0 Frost Laser Sabre of Conflict: 10_12_226_94_185_0 Lightning Laser Sabre of Conflict: 10_12_231_94_185_0 Note *It has 10 points in sword mastery yet its weapons are oddly classified as axe despite them looking like swords and named "Laser Sabre." This is most likely the same problem as Xanfar the Haunted in which their weapons are misclassified. **This is confirmed by the intro text when you start playing your character on this chapter, which states that it's "a dual laser sword wielding Battle Construct." **However, having its weapons misclassified as axe actually benefits ''the player, since it doesn't have any points in axe mastery. Had it been properly classified as swords, it would've gotten 20% better chance to hit and 50% extra damage. Mossocles the Venomous General *Fiendish floralish tank (alignment level -x - -y) *Level 43 *Avg. damage 448 *Armor 1825 *Health 587 *Magicka 345 *'Height 9'4''' *'Weight 545 lb' DNA_tree prediction: spells_tree: 0_38_45_52_26_50 Items Necromancy Resistant Myrmidon Chestplate of Ugliness: 2_2_233_5_208_0 Thug's Spiked Shoulderplates of Poison Resistance: 3_3_3_9_241_0 Poison Resistant Spiked Gauntlets of the Tiger: 4_4_240_9_5_0 Poison Resistant Spiked Greaves: 6_6_240_9_0_0 Poison Resistant Spiked Boots of Poison Resistance: 7_7_240_9_240_0 Poison Mossocles' Earthshaker of Nature's Blessing: 10_12_241_101_118_0 (interestingly it's mistyped as "10_12_ 241_101_118_0" (notice the space between the underscore and 241)) Notes *This is the first Arena Champion to have a non-artifact melee weapon since Mr. Omazing. **If it was an artifact-tier weapon, it would've had 400-600 damage. *Since he has a high resistance against poison spells, it's better to stick with fire, frost, lightning or necromancy (although necromancy isn't very recommended due to him having a slight necromancy resistance) Great Knight Gallantrus General *Righteous human warrior (alignment level 441 - 460) *Level 46 *Avg. damage 482 *Armor 4089 *Health 676 *Magicka 330 *Height 6'3 *Weight 266 lb DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 10_10_10_10_10_10_8_8_4_4 survival_tree: 6_6_6_6_6_6_6_6_0_0 spells_tree: 0_32_44_41 Items Knight Helm of Red Dawns: 1_1_0_24_144_0 Holy Helmguard's Knight Breastplate of the Iron Fist: 2_2_191_10_191_50 Grieving Knight Shoulderguards of the Wolf: 3_3_87_10_143_0 Grieving Knight Gauntlets of the Wolf: 4_4_87_10_143_0 Holy Knight Greaves of Recuperation: 6_6_0_10_138_50 Grieving Knight Boots of the Wolf: 7_7_87_10_143_0 Fire Claymore: 10_12_221_20_0_0 Stormfront Silk Cloak of Wealth: 11_11_186_2_92_0 Bargle General *Heroic human mage (alignment level 481 - 500) *Level 49 *Avg. damage 378 *Armor 391 *Health 257 *Magicka 2518 *Height 5'7 *Weight 127 lb DNA_tree prediction: arcane_tree: 10_10_10_10_10_8_8_8_8_8 spells_tree: 0_35_34_18_11_5_22_45 Items Bargle's Silk Shirt: 2_2_156_2_0_0 Titan Silk Shoulderguards of Spells: 3_3_10_2_90_0 Titan Silk Sleeves of Spells: 4_4_10_2_90_0 Titan Silk Pyjamas of Spells: 6_6_10_2_90_0 Titan Silk Flares of Spells: 7_7_10_2_90_0 Lightning Orb of Artifice: 10_12_230_102_156_0 Necromancy Orb of Artifice: 10_12_235_102_156_0 Vampire Cloak: 11_11_0_4_0_0 Notes *Oddly enough, his orbs are categorized as two-handed weapon despite him dual-wielding it. This might be an oversight. *He and Ultratus Omega are the only characters who dual-wield guns (it's impossible for players to do normally as all purchasable guns are two-handed weapons) Platos General *Neutral golem warrior (alignment level 0) *Level 52 *Avg. damage 178 *Health 2539 *Magicka 280 *'Height 11'3' *'Weight 765 lb' DNA_tree prediction: Note *This is the only arena champion that doesn't use any items. *According to the intro description, its height is over 15 feet high, but in the game, it's 11'3. It might be possible that it was made shorter since such extreme scaling of the character model lagged the game. Evil Ninja Redux General *Evil incarnate sagan blob rogue (alignment level ≤ -541) *Level 55 *Avg. damage 731 *Armor 932 *Health 489 *Magicka 615 *Height 4'4 *Weight 71 lb DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 10_10_10_10_10_5_5_0_0_0 arcane_tree?: 10_10_10_5_'50'_5_0_0_0_0 survival_tree: 10_10_10_10_10_5_5_5_5_4 Items Unholy Necromancy Resistant Ninja Mask of Reknow: 1_1_236_13_199_-90 Unholy Basilisk Silk Shirt: 2_2_199_2_0_-90 Unholy Basilisk Silk Shoulderguards: 3_3_199_2_0_-90 Unholy Basilisk Silk Sleeves: 4_4_199_2_0_-90 Unholy Basilisk Silk Pyjamas: 6_6_199_2_0_-90 Unholy Basilisk Silk Flares: 7_7_199_2_0_-90 2x Unholy Frost Nunchaka [sic] of Pools: 10_12_225_92_72_-90 Notes *For some reason it has points in arcane tree despite using no spells. It even has 50(!) points in frost mastery, which is impossible without hacking. *It also has points in unused abilities such as shield mastery and most of the weapons mastery excluding gun mastery. Magnificent Leopold General *Good incarnate catman bard (alignment level ≥ 541) *Level 58 *Avg. damage 660 *Armor 635 *Health 481 *Magicka 594 *Height 5'9 *Weight 184 lb DNA_tree prediction: spells_tree: 0_42_33_35_38_51_45 Items Pewter Myrmidon Chestplate of Tongues: 2_2_157_5_27_0 Thundrous Myrmidon Shoulderguards: 3_3_77_5_0_0 Craven's Myrmidon Bracers of Rumbling: 4_4_60_5_67_0 Egyptian Myrmidon Thighguards of the Ginger: 6_6_98_5_159_0 Egyptian Myrmidon Boots of the Ginger: 7_7_98_5_159_0 Keytar of the Pantheon: 10_12_0_89_201_0 Flambouyant Silk Cloak of the Abyss: 11_11_111_2_74_0 Father Painbringer General *Good incarnate human bard (alignment level ≥ 541) *Level 61 *Avg. damage 730 *Armor 2971 *Health 646 *Magicka 615 *Height 6'4 *Weight 269 lb DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 10_10_10_10_10_10_10_10_0_0 arcane_tree?: 5_5_5_5_5_0_0_0_0_0 survival_tree: 6_6_6_6_6_6_6_6_6_0 Items Holy Mighty Galactic Helmet of Regeneration: 1_1_9_28_139_50 Holy Imperium Breastplate of Regeneration: 2_2_0_11_139_50 Holy Imperium Shoulderguards of Necromancy Resistance: 3_3_0_11_235_50 Holy Imperium Gauntlets of Regeneration: 4_4_0_11_139_50 Holy Imperium Greaves of Regeneration: 6_6_0_11_139_50 Holy Imperium Boots of Regeneration: 7_7_0_11_139_50 Holy Lightning Rocket Launcher of Abrasion: 10_12_231_79_175_50 Holy Angel Wings of Regeneration: 11_11_0_5_139_50 Note *The intro text says that he's the 19th arena champion despite him being the 20th one instead. This might be either an oversight, some of the bosses are switched places, or there was another boss that was scrapped during development. **Evidence for a scrapped boss can be found by looking at the weapons list. One of the weapons not available for purchase is boxing glove, but no bosses use it. This is also confirmed by the presence of chapter 25: "The Final Trial," and the arena champion text background being displayed correctly unlike other nonexistent values. It might be possible that Ultratus Omega was meant to be the 25th arena champion, indicated by the chapter name (automaton bosses' chapters are usually named "The nth Trial"). Bluescreen Death General *Neutral automaton bard (alignment level 0) *Level 64 *Avg. damage 1129 *Armor 563 *Health 1486 *Magicka 430 *'Height 8'6' *'Weight 484 lb' DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree or survival_tree?: 10_10_10_10_10_10_10_10_10_10 Items Ionised Iron Mask of Pathfinding: 1_1_185_15_169_0 2x Lightning Voltblade: 10_12_231_103_0_0 The Undead Great Beast General *Evil incarnate zombie minotaur warrior (alignment level ≤ -541) *Level 67 *Avg. damage 421 *Armor 2438 *Health 2511 *Magicka 445 *Height 12'7 *Weight 897 lb Items Unholy Resilient Minotaur Helm of Frost Resistance: 1_1_16_30_226_-50 Unholy Garnet Boarhide Vest of Endless Cold: 2_2_142_3_181_-50 Unholy Cortez Boarhide Shoulderguards: 3_3_169_3_0_-50 Unholy Titan Boarhide Bands of Pathfinding: 4_4_10_3_169_-50 Unholy Boarhide Pants of Wandering: 6_6_0_3_167_-50 Unholy Radiant Boarhide Boots of the Mongoose: 7_7_39_3_17_-50 Unholy Inigo's Worldsmasher: 10_12_51_104_0_-50 Note *It appears that in the beta his height was going to be 20 feet tall. This is probably scrapped because such excessive scaling of the model lagged the game too much. *His axe is an enchanted item, so despite its massive size, it's very weak, which is ironic considering how the previous bosses used extremely overpowered weapons. This is probably done for balancing reasons since he has extremely high health and armor. *Another balancing method the developers did is that they didn't assign any points to any of his stats trees (e.g. warfare_tree). *He has high resistance against frost spells, so don't use them. Fallen Emperor Antares General *Evil incarnate skeletal daemon mage (alignment level ≤ -541) *Level 70 *Avg. damage 420 *Armor 4825 *Health 939 *Magicka 2694 *'Height 8'8' *'Weight 434 lb' DNA_tree prediction: warfare_tree: 0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_10 Interestingly, his spells tree is left empty with 0_ Items Fire Resistant Coppergate Helm of the Departed: 1_1_220_20_88_0 Fire Resistant Imperium Breastplate of the Departed: 2_2_220_11_88_0 Fire Resistant Imperium Shoulderguards of the Departed: 3_3_220_11_88_0 Fire Resistant Imperium Gauntlets of the Departed: 4_4_220_11_88_0 Fire Resistant Imperium Greaves of the Departed: 6_6_220_11_88_0 Fire Resistant Imperium Boots of the Departed: 7_7_220_11_88_0 Fire Resistant Crusade Shield of the Departed: 9_10_220_7_88_0 Celen's Empire Blade of the Plough: 10_12_196_105_15_0 Fire Resistant Vampire Cloak of the Departed: 11_11_220_4_88_0 Notes *He doesn't use any spells since the spells tree is left empty but with 0_ instead of being completely absent. This might indicate that he was intended to use spells in the beta but was later scrapped for balancing purposes. **Confirmed even further by the fact that he's a mage. *His weapon appears to be classified as an axe instead of sword despite it being called the "Empire Blade," being misclassified just like Bladetron v2.0 and Xanfar the Haunted. *Due to his high resistance against fire spells, it's recommended not to use them. Ultratus Omega General *Neutral automaton bard (alignment level 0) *Level 75 *Avg. damage 1395 *Armor 4920 *Health 2387 *Magicka 2066 *'Height 9'4' *'Weight 567 lb' DNA_tree prediction: spells_tree: 0_44_52_36_34_12_13_38 Items Atomic Alien Battle Helm of the Atom: 1_1_146_32_186_0 Atomic Imperium Shoulderguards of the Atom: 3_3_146_11_186_0 Atomic Imperium Boots of the Atom: 7_7_146_11_186_0 2x Veteran's UltraChainsaw of Agony: 10_12_184_106_181_0 Atomic Tail Carapace of the Atom: 11_11_146_7_186_0 Notes *Its chainsaws are bizarrely classified as guns, which means that staying away from it isn't going to do much. Mage shines best here. *It's the only automaton that uses spells. *It has over 100% lightning resistance that lightning spells will actually ''heal ''it instead. Avoid using them at all costs. *It's the only character that uses exclusive helmet and "cape."